Negociador
by drahuesos
Summary: Situado en la sexta temporada. Cam sabe que algo desiquilibró la relación que Brennan mantenía con Booth, por lo que le pregunta a la antropóloga y ésta decide contárselo mientras están en el Diner. Pero, ¿y si pasaran en el local más tiempo del deseado?
1. Desequilibrio

Hola a **todos**. Sé que _El difunto en la balsa _está esperando pero sólo se me ocurren ideas para otras historias y no para la que está en _hiatus_. El caso es que después de la revisión de mi beta, tenía ganas de publicar algo (sinceramente, hacía tiempo que no veía la ventana del Document Manager).

Ahora comento unos aspectos de la historia.

Este fic se centra en los personajes de **Cam **y **Brennan**, aunque no hay femslash. También, **se ubica en la sexta temporada**, por lo que tiene SPOILERS, incluyendo la (atención, spoiler) aparición de cierta periodista, que sale aunque, tranquilos, no en la cama con Booth (sería incapaz) (fin del spoiler). Aparte de situarse durante la sexta temporada, el fic va **después del 6x03 pero antes del 6x05**. Sobre el **genre** de esto... La verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro, así que, de momento, se queda en un general. Y el **rated** es un T y no por nada en especial, pero al final del capítulo se entiende por qué.**  
**

Otra cosa: ya me gustaría a mí tener una recomendación musical para escuchar al mismo tiempo que se lee el capítulo, pero no tengo ninguna canción "especial", por así decirlo, que relacionar con este capítulo. Si tenéis ganas de escuchar algo, cualquier canción que os guste servirá.

Así que sólo queda por decir que **espero que os guste** y que nos vemos en la nota del final.**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Bones son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stepehn Nathan, la FOX, etc. No me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico por escribir ni publicar esto. No intento plagiar nada de lo que los guionistas ni otros autores de fanfiction han escrito. Tampoco me pertenecen las alusiones que hay en el texto a otros capítulos de la serie.

* * *

**Negociador**

**

* * *

**

**I- Desequilibrio**

El cielo azul de la capital estadounidense, y el sol espléndido de aquella mañana de otoño, auguraban un magnífico día. Los días anteriores habían amanecido con lluvia y, pese a que ésta había remitido a lo largo de la mañana, el resto del día había transcurrido nublado y sin un atisbo de luz solar.

Como en una de sus tantas jornadas laborales, la unidad de medicina legal del instituto Jeffersonian completaba su trabajo de identificación de restos antiguos. El equipo, cuyo tiempo estaba ocupado principalmente por la investigación de crímenes actuales, se concentraba en la identificación de los viejos cadáveres que, en breve, pasarían a engrosar la colección del museo arqueológico. A pesar de ello, siempre sacaban tiempo para descansar durante un rato o para salir a almorzar.

En el despacho de la doctora Temperance Brennan, ésta hojeaba las páginas de uno de los tantos informes amontonados sobre su escritorio. Concentrada en su tarea no escuchó el sonido de los nudillos de Cam al golpear contra la puerta, así que su jefa entró en la oficina sin el permiso de su empleada, aunque, francamente, no lo necesitaba.

La forense acababa de obtener el resultado del análisis toxicológico y también había finalizado la autopsia hacía unos minutos. El cadáver en cuestión estaba bastante descompuesto porque había permanecido durante varios días en un bosque cercano a la capital, al aire libre. Aún así, había demasiada carne para que la doctora Brennan trabajase con los restos, por lo que la antropóloga debería esperar a que Daisy hirviese el esqueleto y ordenase anatómicamente los diferentes restos óseos.

Con el correspondiente informe de tóxicos en su poder y al concluir la necropsia [1], Cam abandonó la sala de autopsias para dirigirse al despacho de Brennan y contarle los resultados.

Tras golpear en la puerta y no obtener respuesta, la forense atravesó la entrada y caminó hasta el escritorio en el que, concentrada y sin levantar la cabeza pese a haber escuchado el ruido de los tacones de la mujer impactar contra el suelo de madera, se encontraba la antropóloga.

—Brennan —En voz baja, la patóloga nombró a su amiga para que ésta le prestase atención.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Temperance, irguiendo su cabeza.

—Tengo el informe de tóxicos, es negativo: sin alcohol o drogas. Además, el nivel de nicotina es bajo, por lo que era fumador ocasional.

—¿Qué hay de los huesos? —dijo la escritora, firmando uno de los papeles—. ¿Los tiene la señorita Wick?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Le he dicho que siga el mismo proceso que siempre —respondió Cam—. Imagino que esta tarde estarán a tu disposición.

—Perfecto —Volvió a inclinar la cabeza sobre los folios de encima de la mesa.

—Oye, ¿has visto la hora? —interrogó la doctora Saroyan—. ¿No sales a almorzar?

—Estoy ocupada, Cam. La pila de informes que hay sobre mi escritorio debe disminuir y quedarse como a la mitad de lo que está ahora mismo para esta tarde. Por si fuera poco, el departamento de arqueología está metiendo prisa para la identificación de los restos que están acumulados en el limbo.

—¿Y qué hay de la muerte de nuestra víctima actual? —inquirió la forense.

—Booth está ocupado —Y, por si su tono en la palabra «ocupado» no hubiese bastado, Brennan se encargó de que quedase bien claro a lo que se refería—: Está comiendo con Hannah.

—Vaya —La cara de Cam se transformó al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su empleada. Le daba pena ver a Brennan sola, o, si comía con Booth, muchas de las veces acompañada de la reportera. Lo cierto era que, incluso antes de la aparición de la novia de Seeley, antes de que ambos compañeros decidieran irse a la otra punta del mundo, algo había alterado la relación que mantenían el agente y Temperance. Cam nunca había sabido a ciencia cierta qué es lo que había pasado.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo entre Booth y tú? —Por fin lo había dicho. Lo que tantas veces había pensado en los últimos meses, por fin había salido de boca.

—¿A qué te refieres con «algo»? —respondió, preguntando, la doctora Brennan.

—Ya no os comportáis como antes. Y no se trata sólo de la aparición de Hannah que, lo niegues o no, te afecta —afirmó Cam.

—Hablas como Sweets.

—Me he dado cuenta, Brennan. Por algo Seeley se fue a Afganistán y tú a las islas esas. Teníamos algo genial y no parecía que ninguno de vosotros quisiera abandonarlo. Pero, de repente, un día, decidisteis iros a miles de kilómetros de distancia por un año. No soy un portento, pero tampoco estoy ciega como para saber que ocurrió algo que os desestabilizó por completo.

Lo que la antropóloga había mantenido en secreto hasta para Ángela, su mejor amiga, lo que ocurrió entre ella y Booth al salir de la oficina de Sweets cuando fueron a señalarle algunos errores que tenía su libro y a explicarle que el caso de Cleo Eller no fue su primera investigación juntos, había sido «descubierto» por la forense.

—Es largo, Cam —dijo, con un tono de voz bastante bajo, la escritora.

—¿Quieres contármelo? —preguntó Saroyan—. Necesito saber por qué os fuisteis.

—Vale —Brennan suspiró—. Pero será mejor que te lo cuente comiendo.

**o0o**

Las dos mujeres entraron a la cafetería con la intención de pedir algo de comer mientras hablaban del asunto que las ocupaba.

Uno de los camareros se acercó a ellas y les tomó nota de sus consumiciones, para después dirigirse a la cocina y dar las órdenes precisas al chef para que comenzase a preparar los alimentos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —empezó Cam.

—Sweets escribió un libro sobre la relación que mantenía con Booth, y, antes de publicarlo, tanto a él como a mí nos dio una copia de su obra. Cuando lo leí, le señalé algunos errores tipográficos y quedé con Booth para ir a ver a Sweets a su despacho en el FBI.

»Al llegar, le dijimos que su libro estaba muy equivocado porque, para escribirlo, se había basado en el que él creía que se trataba de nuestro primer caso juntos, cuando, en realidad, ya habíamos investigado una muerte antes del ya mencionado caso. Sweets nos pidió que le contásemos el que sí que se había tratado del primer caso y eso hicimos. Pero, al terminar, el chaval le dijo a Booth que «debía mover ficha porque él era el jugador».

Cam, que escuchaba con atención la historia que le relataba Temperance no pudo evitar interrumpirla.

—¿Pero por qué tenía que mover ficha?

—En aquella investigación despidió al instituto Jeffersonian porque había pegado a un juez federal y me emborrachó con tequila. Al salir del bar, nos besamos bajo la lluvia y a Sweets le pareció tan importante que, al acabar le dijo a Booth lo que te he contado.

»Resulta que, al salir de Hoover, me dijo que quería darle a lo nuestro una oportunidad, pero yo le respondí que si éramos una pareja el FBI no nos dejaría trabajar juntos, aunque a él poco le importó y me volvió a besar. Le interrumpí y le dije que no podía, que necesitaba protección de mí porque acabaría por hacerle daño, a lo que Booth me contestó que «él era ese tío» y que lo sabía desde el principio.

—¿Te besó? —inquirió, incrédula, la forense.

—Sí —contestó Temperance. A continuación, prosiguió con la historia—: Pero le rechacé, le dije que no, que no tenía un corazón como el suyo y que no sabía cómo cambiar. Entonces me respondió diciendo que necesitaba encontrar a alguien con el que pasar treinta o cuarenta o cincuenta años de su vida, que tenía que pasar página.

»Y lo único que fui capaz de decirle fue que si podíamos seguir trabajando juntos.

—Oh, Dios mío… —Ahora Cam comprendía mejor la situación.

—Después de eso, Booth intentó salir con una bióloga marina que nos ayudó en un caso y tuvo varias citas con ella, yo también «salí» con Andrew, aunque ninguno de los dos fue en serio.

»Más tarde, con el juicio de la Sepulturera, y unido al hecho de que mi relación con Booth se había visto afectada aunque lo disimulásemos… La excavación en las Maluku era mi oportunidad para olvidarme de todo y reflexionar sobre mi vida —terminó, finalmente, la doctora Brennan.

—Tenías miedo —afirmó, convencida, Saroyan.

—¿Qué?

—Rechazaste a Booth porque tenías miedo de hacerle daño —repitió la patóloga.

—Lo que no esperaba es que cuando regresáramos tuviera novia —dijo la antropóloga—. Es decir, entraba dentro de las posibilidades, él mismo me lo había dicho pero… Me sorprendió más de lo que debería.

Camille recordó en aquellos instante la conversación que había tenido con Seeley hacía más o menos un año, en el Founding Fathers, pocas semanas después de la operación del ex francotirador. Ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de Brennan, se lo afirmó y el agente no lo negó pero también le dijo que se asegurase de sus sentimientos porque si no eran del todo ciertos entonces, su compañera se protegería con una máscara de frialdad y empirismo. Al decirle que quería darle a su relación con ella una oportunidad, la antropóloga apenas supo cómo reaccionar. Por su experiencia sabía que sus relaciones personales estaban destinadas a un fin, tarde o temprano, y, lo que menos quería Brennan era hacerle daño a Booth.

—Te entiendo, venías pensado en que tu relación con él sería como antes de iros, pero cuando te enteraste de que tenía novia reaccionaste de una manera que no te la esperabas —contó la forense.

—No sé exactamente qué es, pero quiero que Booth sea feliz —comentó Temperance.

—Eres buena persona, Brennan. Tienes sentimientos y emociones como los demás, pero la gente tiene una idea equivocada de ti porque te cuesta exteriorizarlo —argumentaba Cam, para al final decir—: Y eres capaz de amar, no te convenzas de lo contrario.

»No te rindas, Hannah se acabará yendo, es nómada.

—Gracias —y, con una media sonrisa, la doctora añadió—: La verdad es que nunca pensé que fuese a tener esta conversación contigo, creía que se trataría de Ángela la que me dijese todo esto.

—Yo tampoco, te lo aseguro.

Justo en ese momento, la charla de las dos mujeres se vio interrumpida por algo que sucedió en el interior del local en el que se encontraban.

Un par de hombre acaba de entrar a la cafetería, con pasamontañas, por lo que sólo se les podía distinguir los ojos, la nariz y la boca. Llevaban, también, unos chaquetones acolchados, pese a que el tiempo no era en absoluto frío, más bien templado y, aunque por la mañana no sobraba algo de manga larga, lo cierto era que unos abrigos propios del invierno era algo totalmente excesivo.

Uno de los recién llegados, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su prenda de abrigo y sacó algo que heló la sangre de todos los presentes. Era una reluciente y negra pistola.

A continuación dijo:

—¡Dadme el dinero, rápido!

* * *

[1]. Al revisar esto, mi beta me dijo que estaba usando términos técnicos, así que no sé si se refería a "necropsia" o al informe de tóxicos. Lo primero, es un sinónimo de la palabra "autopsia", y necesitaba no repetir demasiado autopsia, por lo cual, busqué en un diccionario y es lo que apareció. En cuanto al informe de tóxicos, ni siquiera yo misma sé demasiado bien qué es. Sé que reconoce sustancias en el cuerpo, como alcohol o drogas e, incluso, si no me equivoco, aunque no estoy segura, hormonas. Espero que con esto quede un poco más clara esa parte.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, sobre este capítulo, tampoco es muy esclarecedor, la verdad.

Pero lo más importante, que es poneros en situación está hecho. Paso a comentarlo brevemente y digo mi opinión sobre él.

En general, no me disgusta el resultado, me ha gustado escribirlo y me ha resultado fácil. Pensé en que Brennan hablase de Booth, Hannah y lo que ocurrió en el 100 con Ángela, pero me pareció que eso es más normal y dije, ¿por qué no Cam? Las pocas veces que han hablado en serio han sido bastante buenas, como, por ejemplo, cuando le pregunta Cam a Brennan por Michelle en el 4x18 o su conversación en el Diner al final del 2x03 (cuando hacen las paces). Total, que sí, que Brennan es reservada pero no creo que se vaya a callar toda su vida, encima con Cam que le afirmaba que sabía que algo había ido mal. Si Brennan no hubiese respondido, imagino que Cam se hubiera enterado de todas formas, aunque es mi opinión. Y, además, Cam mantuvo una relación con Booth, y, tampoco es tan catastrófico.

Mi momento favorito del capítulo ha sido cuando Cam le dice a Brennan que tiene sentimientos y que es capaz de amar, necesitaba decir algo así en boca de un personaje, y Cam es bastante apropiada para ello, al igual que Ángela, porque muchos creen que no y Brennan a veces también y pienso que siempre viene bien que se lo recuerden.

Después de eso, tras terminar la conversación en la que absolutamente todo gira en torno al final de la quinta temporada y sobre _The parts in the sum of the whole_, aparecen los invitados estrella, unos flamantes atracadores que, de momento, ni tienen nombre.

Ahí corto el capítulo porque me pareció el mejor momento (porque, aunque fastidie, en realidad lo es). En el siguiente que, aviso está por empezar a escribir, más. Adelanto que aparecerán Hodgins, Ángela, Booth, Sweets e incluso Hannah y Daisy. Que la historia no va a estar siempre con la "cámara" enfocada en Brennan y Cam (a ver cómo se las averiguan para salir de ésta).

En cuanto al tiempo de actualización... **no sé cúanto tardaré en subir el capítulo** porque a) No lo he empezado a escribir y b) Habría que esperarse a que estuviese revisado y mi beta también tiene vida propia.

Llegamos a la parte final de la nota de autora en la que me gustaría agradecerle la ayuda a mi beta: **_Dan Pilgrim_**.

Y a todos vosotros, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que esperéis el siguiente para saber cómo continua la historia. Me gustaría que saber vuestra opinión mediante vuestros reviews, los responderé (ahora que sé cómo, claro. Antes no tenía ni idea de que se podía).

En fin, nos "vemos" pronto (o eso espero).


	2. Llamada sin conversación

Hola a todos, antes que nada, y aunque haya pasado ya casi una semana, **¡feliz año nuevo!**. No voy a enumerar una lista de propósitos para el nuevo año porque no se me da bien hablar de cómo ha sido el año anterior, de cómo quiero que sea el año presente... En fin, sólo espero poder terminar algún que otro fic entre una tanda de exámenes y otra, visto que el verano de 2010 no ha sido demasiado activo, digamos.

Después de eso, muchísimas gracias a **jojo140**, **Phoebe22-Spain**, **CookiesChocolateCandy**, **kateloverByB** y, por último a **booth bones** por sus comentarios, favoritos o alertas (que algunos hay). También gracias a la gente que ha leído la historia sin dejar constacia de ello, simplemente leyendo y añadiendo una alerta o favorito.

Total, que aquí estoy yo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia que, desde mi punto de vista no es muy allá. Tengo que contaros algunas cosillas, pero ya hablaré al final sobre ellas. Ahora, dejo el capítulo.

Nos "vemos" al final.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Bones son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stepehn Nathan, la FOX, etc. No me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico por escribir ni publicar esto. No intento plagiar nada de lo que los guionistas ni otros autores de fanfiction han escrito. Tampoco me pertenecen las alusiones que hay en el texto a otros capítulos de la serie.

* * *

**Negociador**

**

* * *

**

**II- Llamada sin conversación**

El gritó hizo que todos los clientes, asustados, interrumpiesen su actividad, fuese cual fuese.

Cam, sorprendida, se giró para comprobar que el otro atracador también había sacado un arma que llevaba escondida y con la que ahora apuntaba al camarero. Por otro lado, no se explicaba cómo había llegado a tener aquella conversación con la doctora Brennan. «Totalmente alucinada» podría definir su estado unos momentos antes de que los ladrones irrumpiesen en la cafetería.

La antropóloga, por su parte, tampoco veía lógico el haberse visto charlando acerca de la oportunidad que Booth le pidió y ella rechazó con Cam. Imaginó que esa conversación la mantendría con su mejor amiga, Ángela, pero en vez de eso, lo que parecía ser un día normal, como otro cualquiera se tornó anómalo. Primero, Cam había entrado a su despacho para contarle los resultados de unos análisis y, seguidamente, comenzaron a hablar sobre por qué tanto ella como Booth decidieron, de la noche a la mañana, irse cada uno por su lado, disolviendo así a la unidad de medicina legal del Jeffersonian; aparte de haber contado todo cuanto le había ocurrido a ella y a su compañero varios meses atrás.

El caso es que quizá por no estar acostumbrada a dar explicaciones de su vida profesional, también porque nunca se había planteado abandonar el Jeffersonian por un año, y, claro está, por ser extremadamente reservada en cuanto a expresar sentimientos o emociones, nunca pensó en contarle a nadie lo sucedido cerca de las oficinas del FBI y el motivo de su decisión de irse a las Maluku durante todo un año.

Pero era Cam la que había percibido desde hacía tiempo que su relación con Booth se había visto afectada, la misma que estuvo saliendo con Seeley en dos ocasiones y quien estuvo a punto de perder el trabajo debido al hecho de que todos los miembros del laboratorio optaron por marcharse bien lejos durante el tiempo que la Tierra tarda en dar una vuelta al Sol, quizá por eso le pareció justo contárselo.

A poco estuvo de ser despedida la forense cuando no fue capaz de identificar los restos de un niño muerto y todo por Brennan.

Pero, ¿y si todos se habían marchado, por qué era Temperance la culpable de ello cuando los otros también se fueron a otro país?

Según la antropóloga, ella era el pegamento que los unía a todos, aunque después reconoció que sin Caroline no hubiera sido posible la reunificación del equipo; y, si ella no se hubiera ido a Indonesia, posiblemente Seeley no se habría marchado a Afganistán. Y no hablar de Ángela y Hodgins que, con total seguridad habrían permanecido en Washington si tanto ella como Booth se hubieran quedado. Entonces, Cam, completamente sola, no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar las órdenes de sus superiores, que cerraron el laboratorio. Los becarios por su parte, al ver que su mentora no estaría en la ciudad por un año decidieron tomar distintos caminos.

Por todo eso, Brennan convenció a los jefes más importantes para que reabriesen la unidad de medicina legal y retirasen la exposición sobre la Edad del Hielo de la plataforma así como para recuperar a los becarios, además de pagarle a Wendell, quien al regreso de la doctora a DC, se encontraba en un taller. Aún así, pese a haber hecho todo eso, debía ser justa con Cam y darle una razón por la cual se había ido de la ciudad, por la cual se había producido aquella reacción en cadena.

Pero, en aquellos momentos era más importante pensar en cómo saldrían de la situación en la que se encontraban ella y su jefa.

Puede que se marcharan cuando les dieran el dinero, si es que se lo daban, que era los más probable y menos arriesgado. Aunque… ¿y si a los ladrones les parecía poco? ¿Qué harían?

Por su privilegiado cerebro pasó una sola palabra, un apellido para ser más exactos. Booth.

Tenía que contactar con él de alguna manera, pero todavía no sabía cómo.

**o0o**

En un local cercano al Diner, más concretamente el que se situaba en la acera de enfrente, un agente del FBI, alto, moreno y de ojos marrones junto con una reportera rubia se encontraban comiendo.

—¿Has probado el teléfono que te regalé? —inquirió la mujer.

—Sí, funciona de maravilla. Gracias otra vez —respondió Booth.

—Ya te dije que fue Temperance la que me dijo que te gustaban los teléfonos de baquelita —comentó Hannah.

—Sí, pero fuiste tú quien me lo compró —El hombre pinchó con el tenedor un poco de filete que reposaba sobre su plato—. Y, ¿cómo es que hoy no tienes ningún evento extraordinario con el Presidente o parecido?

—Bueno, mi jefe no ha llamado, quizás lo haga a las tres de la madrugada, como la otra vez —y guiñando un ojo añadió—: Aunque he apagado el móvil, así que tampoco sé si ha llamado.

Seeley esbozó una sonrisa, y, miró hacia la ventana del establecimiento, desde la que vio a dos caras conocidas cruzar el paso de peatones y entrar al Diner. Cam y Huesos.

Le extrañaba que las dos saliesen a almorzar juntas, más que nada porque no era lo común, sería más normal que Brennan comiese con Ángela. El caso es que una buena razón tendrían y Booth pensó que se trataba del caso en el que trabajaban y en del que no tendrían novedades hasta avanzada la tarde.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

**o0o**

—¿Qué hacemos? —susurró Cam cuando ninguno de los dos atracadores la observaban.

—Tenemos que hablar con Booth —La respuesta de Brennan fue concisa, el agente—. Tengo un plan, pero es arriesgado.

En tanto, uno de los ladrones se acercó al camarero que estaba en la barra del local para meterle prisa mientras el hombre sacaba los billetes de la caja registradora del local. Tardaba más de lo habitual en extraer el dinero del interior debido al miedo que tenía en aquellos momentos.

—¿Crees que tenemos todo el día? —gritó el más alto de los intrusos a la vez que levantaba el arma a la altura de la frente de su rehén.

En ese momento, cuando los dos hombres armados prestaban atención al camarero que estaba en la barra, Temperance le explicó a su jefa un plan para que Booth supiese qué ocurría en la cafetería.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Camille.

—Sí, pero ya te he dicho que es difícil. Si nos ven… Sabes que los atracadores no tendrán ningún problema en dispararnos si se dan cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.

—¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo? —preguntó la forense.

—Tenemos que hacer que Booth se entere, ¿no?

—Sí, tienes razón —afirmó Cam.

Poco a poco, Brennan comenzó a sacar su teléfono del interior del bolsillo de su chaquetón, y, con las manos bajo la mesa, pulsó en un número predeterminado, de los que pulsas un número y automáticamente se llama al mismo.

Después de apretar el botón de llamada, la antropóloga pudo escuchar el sonido de la línea, e intentaba a la vez silenciar el poco ruido que el aparato emitía. Y justo cuando escuchó que, al otro lado descolgaban, oyó la voz de un atracador.

**o0o**

Era Hannah la que hablaba sobre las últimas novedades y reportajes que le había enseñado a su jefe horas antes cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Seeley.

Éste, no se lo pensó y sacó su móvil de la chaqueta, consultó quién le estaba llamando, y pulsó el botón de «contestar».

Pero no pudo pronunciar su apellido, como de costumbre, cuando descolgó su auricular porque escuchó como Cam le preguntaba a Brennan qué había hecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió la rubia.

—Baja la voz —ordenó, susurrando, el agente.

Así, el ex soldado y su novia pudieron escuchar la voz de unos hombres gritar qué demonios estaban haciendo un hombre. Booth supo al instante que Brennan y Camille tenían serios problemas.

**o0o**

—¿¡Qué demonios haces! ¡Date un poco más de prisa que no tengo todo el día! —gritó uno de los ladrones.

—Sí, cla… claro —tartamudeó el camarero a la vez que introducía unos cuantos billetes de cincuenta en la bolsa que le habían entregado.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó la patóloga, en voz baja, aprovechando que, en aquellos momentos, los atracadores estaban distraídos con otra cosa.

—He llamado a Booth —contó Brennan—. Y he dejado el teléfono descolgado.

—¿Eso funcionará? —inquirió la forense de nuevo.

—Si ahora nos está escuchando por el auricular sí.

**o0o**

—Basta, ya tengo suficiente —afirmó el agente.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó la reportera.

—A sacar a Huesos y Cam de la cafetería —contestó Seeley poniéndose de pie, acercándose a su novia y despidiéndose de ella.

—¿Solo? —le interrogó la rubia antes de que el moreno se marchara.

—Voy a llamar a Sweets, él sabrá qué hacer —A la vez que pensaba: _«O eso espero…»_

Así, salió del local y se resguardó en una de las esquinas de la calle, de forma que pudiera ver los acontecimientos que ocurrían en el interior del Royal Diner pero sin que los rehenes ni los atracadores pudieran observarle a él ni percatarse de su presencia.

Colgó la llamada que había recibido de su compañera y, acto seguido, escribió un número en el teclado de su móvil para ponerse en contacto con su psicólogo.

**o0o**

El joven doctor Lance Sweets, sentado en un sillón de su despacho, repasaba los últimos detalles que un informe que, en breve, debería entregar sus superiores.

Entusiasmado en su tarea estaba cuando escuchó el molesto timbre de su móvil que lo alertaba de que estaba recibiendo una llamada entrante.

Así pues hurgó en el bolsillo de su americana para encontrar su teléfono y responder a la llamada de quien quiera que fuese.

—Despacho del doctor Sweets, ¿qué desea? —contestó, sin dirigir la vista a la pantalla del aparato y así comprobar el contacto que le estaba llamando.

—Muy bien chaval —comenzó Booth—. Necesito que vengas a la calle del Diner sin armar jaleo ni levantar sospechas.

—¿A qué se debe eso? —interrogó el joven.

—Están atrancando la cafetería y tanto Huesos como Cam están dentro, así que necesito tu ayuda para sacarlas de allí.

—¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?

—Eres psicólogo y entiendes el comportamiento de la gente, ¿no? —comentó el ex soldado—. Pues usa esa cabecita para ayudarme salvarlas.

—Aún así no veo…

—Te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a negociar con los ladrones y liberar a los rehenes del interior del local.

—¿Y confías en mí antes que en un equipo especializado? —interrogó el chaval.

—Bueno, has demostrado ser competente —y, en seguida añadió—: Pero necesito que te presentes aquí cuanto antes con un equipo especial. Así que ya sabes, rapidito.

—Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Así, Sweets colgó y, tras coger las llaves del coche que reposaban sobre la mesa de cristal, cerró la puerta de su oficina y se dirigió a los subterráneos de la sede del FBI en la capital estadounidense con la esperanza de ser de ayuda en un caso de atraco con rehenes. Por el camino llamaría a los negociadores expertos.

Encendió el motor del coche, emprendió el camino hacia el Diner.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, el capítulo se ha terminado y ahora es cuando aparazco yo para contar unas cuentas cositas que puede que interesen (o no).

Primero, comento un poquito el capítulo y después ya nos metemos de lleno con lo otro.

Pues bien, a Brennan no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que descolgar el móvil para que Booth se entere de qué se está cociendo en el Diner (ese grito del atracador está puesto ahí a cosa hecha), pero resulta que nuestro querido agente (o, al menos, era querido hasta que comenzó la sexta temporada...) está comiendo con su rubia novia (a la que todos adoramos, ¿verdad? Habrá algunos a los que guste, pero yo no entro en ese grupo) en el Founding Fathers, justo al lado de donde se está cometiendo el robo. Así, Booth deja a Hannah sola en el bar para ir a salvar a Cam y a Brennan que se encuentran en un aprieto pero que, por suerte, ningún ladrón les ha pillado con el móvil descolgado. Después, le pide ayuda a cierto psicólogo del FBI, Sweets, que, aunque llevo ya más de un año escribiendo sobre Bones, es la primera vez que uso a Sweets (por fin, parecía que nunca iba a llegar el momento) en un fic. El capítulo queda ahí, con Lance rumbo a la avenida (o calle) del Royal Diner. Veremos cómo se desarrolla ahora la negociación (de ahí el título del fic), pero eso será en la siguiente entrega.

Ahora vamos a lo que llevo anunciando desde hace rato.

_**1º) **_El capítulo está sin la revisión de mi Beta, así que seguramente habrá modificaciones cuando tenga la versión definitiva de "Llamada sin conversación", que le envié hace ya unos pocos días pero todavía no he recibido noticas de él. Informaré cuando esté subida la definitiva.

**_2º) _**Bueno, el **genre **cambió hace ya unas pocas semanas de General a un Angst/Friendship. Dije que no lo tenía claro, porque esto se me da faltal, y nunca acierto (al menos a mí me da esa impresión). Sigo sin estar convencida con lo que he asiganado, pero no me voy a quedar satisfecha con nada, así que... No lo cambiaré más.

**_3º) _No sé cuándo estará el tercer capítulo** porque no he empezado a escribirlo. Además, ya mismo se me acaban las vacaciones, por lo que pronto tendré exámenes para los que estudiar y no tengo muy claro cómo continuar la historia, aunque con algo daré.

Me gustaría ver la pantalla del Document Manager más a menudo, pero creo que sabéis mejor que nadie que cuando las ideas no fluyen, no fluyen.

**_4º)_** El cuarto punto es relativo a otra de mis historias, _El difunto en la balsa_. En la última actualización de mi perfil, quien lo haya lo sabrá, anuncié algo que se contradice con todo lo que contado anteriormente. Si hace unos meses decía que no se quedaría sin final, que la terminaría, pues bien, ahora no lo veo tan claro, de hecho, si cuando llegue el día 1 de marzo no se ha actualizado, la historia se borrará, y a quienes comentaron se les enviará un MP de disculpa. Si alguien que lea esto también siguió en su día la otra historia, **perdón por abandonarla** (sí, os lo podéis tomar como un abandono, no creo que haga falta esperar a marzo para saber cuál será el futuro de la historia).

Bueno, creo que ya he terminado de contar lo que tenía pensado contar. Así que espero que os haya gustado el resultado del capítulo, aunque sólo sea un poquito (pese a que a mí no me haya convencido).

Por lo que, hemos llegado al final.

Felices fiestas, seguid disfrutando de las vacaciones (si tenéis, que espero que sí) y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Tiempo

Hola a todos.

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a quienes han comentado: **CookiesChocaleteCandy**, **BandB4ever**, **booth bones** y** bonesmaniatika**. También a aquellos que se leyeran la historia aunque no mandaran un review.

La verdad es que me ha extrañado mucho haber terminado el capítulo en tres ratos en los que me he puesto a escribir porque no he trabajado mucho con la historia desde que colgara el capítulo dos. Pero, he tenido suerte, los diálogos (que hay a montones en el capítulo) han fluido bastante bien y no ha habido complicaciones. El problema lo tengo ahora con el capítulo cuatro, que puede que se me resista más.

El caso es que a mí el resultado es este capítulo me ha gustado bastante, tanto el resultado como el escribirlo, digamos que me he sentido cómoda. Pero tengo un poco de miedo porque no he usado nunca a Sweets hasta ahora y en este capítulo es el que más sale, así que espero que se quede más o menos IC (en el carácter del personaje original).

Por lo demás, independientemente de la historia, decir que a mí el _The brain in the bullet _me ha gustado mucho. No sé a vosotros/as. Contadme qué tal en vuestros reviews.

Ahora sí, al capítulo tres. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Bones son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stepehn Nathan, la FOX, etc. No me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico por escribir ni publicar esto. No intento plagiar nada de lo que los guionistas ni otros autores de fanfiction han escrito. Tampoco me pertenecen las alusiones que pueda haber en el texto a otros capítulos de la serie.

* * *

**Negociador**

**

* * *

**

**III - Tiempo**

La calle siguió tranquila hasta el momento en que el joven psicólogo apareció con todo un equipo, camioneta incluida, de negociadores expertos y que, a buen seguro, habrían resuelto numerosas y difíciles situaciones con éxito parecidas a la que tenían entre manos en aquel momento.

Booth, como activado por un resorte, se levantó del bordillo en el que se había sentado para recibir al doctor.

—¿Por qué has tardado Sweets? —preguntó inmediatamente.

—No puedo invocar a un equipo entero de negociación —replicó el chico—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo único que sé es que vi a Huesos y Cam entrar al Diner; y que después Brennan me llamó y escuche a un tío que gritaba que le dieran el dinero a otra persona.

—Es grave —afirmó el joven.

—De eso ya me había dado cuenta, Sweets. Pero lo que necesito es tu ayuda.

—Y eso intento, ayudarte. Pero creo que sabes por experiencia que los equipos que traemos no se montan en segundos y que no hay que desesperarse.

El agente se calló, no tenía ganas de gastar saliva con el muchacho y es que sabía perfectamente que hasta que no estuviese todo preparado, no podría entrar en acción. Era lo de siempre y él lo conocía de sobra, también se había encargado de decir las mismas palabras que Lance en otras ocasiones a otras personas.

Así, con un continuo movimiento de personas y desplazamiento de aparatos, los dispositivos necesarios estuvieron pronto preparados y listos para usar.

—Doctor Sweets, agente Booth, entren a la furgoneta.

Seguidamente, los dos hombres se subieron al vehículo del FBI en el que había tres personas, todas sentadas en sendas sillas frente a dispositivos eléctricos tales como ordenadores y pantallas en las que se mostraban vídeos.

—¿Y bien? —La mirada de Booth recorrió la camioneta, deteniéndose a examinar algunos detalles del automóvil.

—Verá, hemos conseguido colar una pequeña cámara en el interior del local, pero no sabemos cuánto durará dentro o si la descubrirán. En teoría tenemos para unas tres horas de vídeo. Después de ese tiempo habrá que volver a introducir otro aparatito o no dispondremos de imágenes de dentro del establecimiento —fue uno de los agentes quién habló.

—Por lo que hemos podido comprobar, en el interior de la cafetería hay dos individuos armados con pistolas y ataviados con ropa de abrigo y pasamontañas. No se les puede reconocer, al menos no mientras sigan con las caras tapadas —informó una mujer.

—Pero tampoco nos interesa que se les vean los rostros —continuó otro hombre—. Si se los destapan no sabremos qué pasará, muchas veces ocurre que se destapan la cara y acaban matando a los rehenes.

—De momento, siguiendo el protocolo de actuación, vamos a ponernos en contacto con los ladrones y vamos a escuchar sus reacciones así como atender a sus peticiones —contó el primero de los agentes.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí el chaval y yo? —cuestionó Booth.

—Verá, el doctor Sweets es un experto en psicología, así que puede ayudarnos a controlar el temperamento de los secuestradores. En cuanto a usted… A buen seguro que su ayuda nos vendrá bien —contestó la mujer.

—Estupendo —anunció el ex francotirador—. Soy el agente especial Seeley Booth. —Tendió la mano a uno de los técnicos.

—Yo me llamo Mark Thompson. Ella es la agente Alicia Harris y él se llama Albert Regan. —Correspondió al gesto del agente.

—Genial, pues manos a la obra —anunció Seeley.

**o0o**

Dentro del local, el ambiente era tenso. Los clientes estaban asustados y no les faltaban motivos para ello, ya hacía rato que el camarero había terminado de entregar el dinero pero ninguno de los ladrones tenía intención de marcharse de allí.

Llevaban un rato observando la calle, que comenzaba a tener una sospechosa actividad. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que algo estaba teniendo lugar en la vía pública. Para ambos hombres, toda duda quedó resuelta cuando vieron aparcar la furgoneta en medio de la avenida y comenzaron a descargar el equipo: estaban rodeados por agentes del FBI.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —exclamó, nervioso, uno de los dos atracadores.

—¡Tío, la pasma se nos ha echado encima!

En tanto, desde la mesa en la que se encontraban las dos mujeres, éstas también miraban atentas pero disimuladas, al igual que la mayoría de la clientela dirigía su mirada a la avenida de la cafetería, interesados por la situación del exterior.

Una gran parte de las personas que se encontraban en el local apenas se movía excepto para respirar o ver a través de los cristales. Estaban demasiado asustadas como para hacer un movimiento en falso o darles motivos a los atracadores para usar sus armas de fuego. El resto de los consumidores del Diner que no estaban asustados o que, simplemente, podían mantener la calma —o aparentar hacerlo— en una situación como aquella, conseguían matar el tiempo a base de pequeñas tareas que no pusieran su integridad física en peligro, aunque eran los pocos los que se atrevían a moverse.

Justo después de anunciar que los federales se encontraban en la misma puerta de la cafetería, un teléfono instalado tras la barra del establecimiento comenzó a emitir un fuerte sonido que hizo que el más robusto de los ladrones se acercara para descolgar el aparato.

—¿Sí? —inquirió con unos modales no demasiado buenos.

—Buenas tardes señor… —Sweets paró de hablar para darle pie a su interlocutor y que éste le proporcionara un nombre por el que llamarle.

—Jake.

—Bien, Jake, soy el doctor Lance Sweets, psicólogo del FBI —anunció el chaval—. Llámame Lance —concedió el doctor para que la comunicación fuera más personal e igualada.

—A ver, Lance, dile a la bofia que está en la puerta que se largue de aquí o te prometo que alguno de los que están aquí no va a salir vivo —amenazó el secuestrador a la vez que caminaba, dando vueltas.

—No puedo hacer eso. No está en mi mano retirar a los agentes.

Tras las últimas palabras del psicólogo, ambos hombres mantuvieron unos segundos de incómodo y largo silencio. Sweets pensaba qué hacer para que los ladrones se fueran del local sin dejar heridos o muertos. El dinero, la verdad, era algo secundario. La vida de los rehenes primaba en una situación como aquella.

—Podemos ofrecerte lo que quieras, Jake —y se apresuró a añadir—: Dentro de unos límites razonables, claro.

—Vale —aceptó el hombre que se encontraba en la cafetería—. Tengo que pensarlo, ¿entendido?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, tío? —le preguntó el otro secuestrador antes de que Lance contestara a la interrogante.

—Volveré a llamarte en veinte minutos —concluyó el doctor y colgó tras escuchar una respuesta afirmativa al otro lado de la línea.

Estaba sentado en una silla dentro de la furgoneta del equipo de negociación que, de vez en cuando, le pasaba apuntes en pequeños _post-it_ dándole instrucciones concretas como que alargara la conversación o que se mostrara comprensivo con el ladrón. Lance, siguiendo sus conocimientos sobre el comportamiento humano en situaciones de presión como la de aquella, seguía al pie de la letra las recomendaciones de los expertos. Por ello, en cuanto colgó el auricular, les informó a los agentes de que el número de sujetos no era uno sino dos.

—Hay dos hombres en el interior del local.

—¿Supone eso alguna dificultad? —inquirió Booth.

—No, tenemos medios y francotiradores suficientes apostados en las cercanías como para cubrir los movimientos de dos personas —aclaró Alicia.

—¿Acaso van a matarlos? —preguntó el psicólogo.

—No tiene por qué darse la situación, pero si no queda más remedio no tendremos mayor problema. Muchos casos como estos terminan con la muerte de los secuestradores —fue Thompson quien habló en aquella ocasión.

—¿Cuál suele ser la petición que realizan los sujetos en casos así? —cuestionó el chaval.

—Casi siempre se trata de un medio de transporte, un automóvil con el que huir y dejan bien claro que no quieren ser seguidos por la policía mediante GPS. Por lo que he visto, el tal Jake responde al perfil común, no tendría que ser mucho más específico que otros. En cuanto al segundo hombre… De lo poco que ha hablado, se le notaba claramente que estaba más nervioso que su compañero. Me atrevería a decir incluso que es más bien cobarde y que se ha visto obligado, en cierta manera, a seguir a su cómplice.

Lance asintió mientras que Albert le recomendaba algunas pautas a seguir cuando volviera a entablar una conversación con los secuestradores. Iban a ceder a sus peticiones, siempre y cuando no fueran demasiado exageradas, pero, a cambio, los atracadores debían dar una muestra de buena voluntad liberando a uno o más de los clientes.

Todo el mundo se mostró de acuerdo con el plan y, cuando llegó la hora acordada, los dedos de Sweets marcaban ágiles en el teclado del teléfono instalado en la furgoneta. No tardaron mucho en descolgar el auricular al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenas, Lance —saludaron desde la cafetería.

—Hola de nuevo —correspondió el doctor—. ¿Has pensado en algo?

—Sí.

—¿Y de qué se trata? —inquirió el chaval.

—Un vehículo. —Regan sonrió en la furgoneta, había acertado con su teoría—. Pero —añadió Jake— tenemos que tener la seguridad de que no nos van a seguir.

—Estupendo, un coche.

—En menos de una hora —aclaró el ladrón antes de que el psicólogo empezara a hablar.

Tras escuchar las palabras del atracador, Sweets tapó el auricular del teléfono y preguntó a uno de los agentes que le acompañaban qué tenía que hacer. Le indicaron, mediante una serie de gestos que aceptara a la petición pero que le recordara lo de la muestra de buena voluntad.

—Jake, se me olvidaba comentarte algo —dijo el doctor.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió el secuestrador.

—Verás, nosotros te damos el coche, perfecto. Pero tienes que darnos algo a cambio. Por ejemplo un… cliente, en perfecto estado de salud —comentó Lance.

Dentro del local, a Jake se le cambió la cara. Su jugada se basaba única y exclusivamente en los rehenes. Si los perdía, sus posibilidades de salir airoso de la situación quedaban bastante mermadas.

Dirigió la mirada a las diferentes personas de la cafetería, observándolas detenidamente una por una, pensando en quién era el candidato o candidata a soltar, asegurándose al máximo de que no iba a ocasionarle ningún problema. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una mujer afroamericana que llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Después de pasarse unos segundos atendiendo a sus acciones, llegó una conclusión.

—Acepto las condiciones. Ahora, yo también voy a poner la mía, por cada treinta minutos excedidos del límite de tiempo le dispararé a uno de los clientes. Así que, más te vale tener el vehículo preparado en la puerta dentro de sesenta minutos o el primero de los disparos se efectuará si el coche no está a su hora en la entrada. _Chao_, Lance.

Tras musitar unas palabras de despedida, Sweets depositó el teléfono sobre su base, no demasiado contento. Iban a liberar a uno de los rehenes, algo era algo, pero lo iban a tener complicado para conseguir un automóvil en los cincuenta y siete minutos que quedaban. En poco menos de una hora, iban a dispararle al primero de los clientes y era indudable que debían darse prisa.

Dejó el problema a un lado cuando vio que Booth se apeaba de la furgoneta porque algo estaba sucediendo en el exterior.

Lance se bajó del vehículo y comprobó que en la puerta del Diner había un hombre con pasamontañas que agarraba a una cara conocida: Cam.

Asimismo, también pudo comprobar que Booth, con un chaleco antibalas sobre su camisa —pues se había quitado la americana— se dirigía con paso decidido hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

* * *

**N/A: **Bien, hasta aquí ha llegado _Tiempo_. Espero que a vosotros os haya gustado.

El caso es que no sé casi nada de negociación en casos de estos, más allá de las pocas películas y series en las que haya salido algo de esto. Así que espero sinceramente que el resultado no sea demasiado malo.

Por lo menos han soltado a Cam, que algo es algo. Su trabajito les ha costado, pero al final una de las dos está fuera. A ver ahora qué hago con Brennan, porque encima está el límite de tiempo y que han prometido que le pegarán un tiro a un cliente por cada treinta minutos que se pasen de la hora acordada. En fin, menudo lío que me espera.

Decir que no hay ninguna palabra escrita del cuarto capítulo y que, por tanto, como viene siendo habitual en esta historia, pues que no sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar.

Aprovecho también para autopublicitar mi LiveJournal, por el que os podéis pasar (se pueden dejar comentarios anónimos, por si os lo preguntáis). La URL es la siguiente:

http : / dra-huesos . livejournal . com (juntad los espacios para acceder)

También se puede entrar clicando en la _Homepage_ de mi perfil.

Y... llegó la hora de despedirse.

Como siempre espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Buen día/tarde/noche/franja horaria que sea a todos.


End file.
